The protocols used by tools and other automated or semi-automated equipment in semi conductor fabs, metal cutting shops, healthcare and other domains developed over the years, when communication and processor speeds were relatively limited. Message protocols for foundry, shop floor and healthcare applications were designed to utilize low-speed, serial communications. These message protocols included structured messages, which could be transmitted quickly even with low-speed communications. Structured messages were and remain difficult to translate and understand. The difficulty is exacerbated when a first message sets a context for a response and a second, responsive message does not repeat the context; that is, the context-sensitive response is only meaningful when paired with the corresponding context-setting message. Matching context-setting and context-sensitive messages can be a very tedious task, especially when the context-setting-messages precede the context-setting messages by hours, days or weeks, instead of immediately preceding the responsive messages.
Therefore, it is desirable to introduce methods and devices for translating structured messages into tagged messages, such as XML messages, and particularly into context-insensitive tagged messages. It is also desirable to match context-setting and context-sensitive messages and generate context-insensitive messages.